project_ascensionfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Draft mode
Hvad er Draft Mode? Draft Mode er et unikt tiltag i Project Ascension, som dækker over et bestemt game mode man kan spille heri. Man får stillet muligheden mellem tre tilfældige evner (abilities) fra alle klasser, som er tilgængelige i World of Warcraft. Dette valg mellem tre forskellige evner forekommer efter et bestemt antal levels. Dette giver dig udfordringen, som går ud på at skabe det stærkeste build, ud fra de evner du bliver præsenteret. Selvom du ikke selv bestemmer alle de evner du bliver præsenteret for, så kan du stadig selv få lov til at allokere "stat points" og "talent points" med henblik på at sammensætte et helt perfekt build med de evner du vælger. Det grundlæggende Selve udarbejdelsen Når du først logger ind i spillet på din nye karakter, popper der tre forskellige kort op på skærmen, som viser selve evnen du kan vælge, og specifik information om denne. Sådan ser de ud: På disse kort ser du følgende ting: # Ikonen af selve klassen som kortet stammer fra, står øverst på kortet. # Navnet på selve evnet og dets ikon står lige under ovenstående. # Beskrivelsen af evnen vil være i kroppen af kortet, hvor det præciseres, hvad selve evnen gør. Bemærk her, at nogle af evnerne interagere med andre evner. Hvis dette er tilfældet, vil det stå i beskrivelsen. Et eksempel heraf: (Totems are usable while shapeshifted). # Nederst til venstre på kortet, ser du en blå orb, som angiver hvor mange "Ability Essence" selve evnen koster. I level 1 starter du med 8 Ability Essence. De fleste evner bruger 2 af dine Ability Essence, så de fleste starterbuilds består af 4 evner. Den eneste undtagelse her er evnen "Tame Beast", som koster 6 Ability Essence. # Du starter med at få 1 Ability Essence pr level ved level 1, hvilket så giver dig muligheden for at vælge en ny evne hvert andet level du opnår. Du starter først rigtigt med dine valg i level 10. # Nederst til højre på kortet, ser du en lyserød orb, som angiver hvor mange "Talent Essence" selve evnen koster. Bemærk at disse talenter du lærer, ikke kan blive ulært uden at benytte sig af "Hands of Fate" ulig normale talenter, men mere af dette kommer senere. # Det påkrævede level at have for at lære evnen, står angivet mellem Talent- og Ability Essence priserne. # Den røde knap nederst hvor der står "Learn", gør at du lærer evnen, og den fjerner herefter de to andre muligheder du blev stillet for. Rerolling I level 1 har du stadig muligheden for at "reroll" dine 8 Ability Essence, hvis du for eksempel fik stillet dårlige valgmuligheder, eller gik efter en specifik kombination af evner. Dette kan du gøre ved at klikke på følgende i dit inventar: Makroer Mange spillere benytter sig af makroer til at skynde processen hvor du vælger evner, hvis de allerede ved hvilken kombination af evner de går efter. Dette gør du ved at trykke på "escape", som åbner spilmenuen, herefter trykker du "macro". Dette åbner makromenuen, hvor du derefter skal trykke på "create a new macro". Du giver nu makroen et nyt navn, og vælger det ikon du ønsker. Så skriver du følgende ind, eller kopierer det ind herfra, ind i makroen: /cast hearthstone /cast Draft mode deck /click StaticPopup1Button1 /stopcasting Begrænsninger og tilfældig logik Du kan kun vælge evner, som du er kvalificeret til at modtage levelvis. For eksempel kan du ikke modtage en level 40 evne, når du er under level 40. Som følge af dette, kan du i level 1 kun modtag evner, som er tilgængelige for spillere i level 1. Når du har modtaget en bestemt evne tilfældigt, er der en vis logik indbygget i spillet, som gør at du ikke bliver stillet for andre evner, der slet ikke kan bruges i kombination med den forrige evne du modtog. For eksempel ville spillet ikke give dig "Maul" hvis du ikke i forvejen havde lært "Bear form". Et andet eksempel ville være, at spillet ikke ville give dig en "Judgement" evne, hvis du ikke allerede havde valgt en "Seal" evne. Men hvis du for eksempel valgte "Bear Form", så ville du have større chance for at modtage evner, som kan blive brugt i "Bear Form". Karakter udvikling Selvom du ikke nødvendigvis har fuld kontrol over hvordan din karakter udvikler sig, er der stadig masser af ting du kan gøre, for at sikre at du opnår dit fulde potentiale. Det kan godt være det ikke er dig, som vælger præcist hvilke evner du modtager, men du kan selv bestemme din attributfordeling, "talents" og det du vælger at tage på (gear og våben). Du får endda stillet muligheden for at ændre nogle af dine evner, hvis den slet ikke passer ind i dit build, ved at benytte dig af "Hand of Fate". Lære nye evner I de 9 første levels modtager du hverken Ability- eller Talent Essence. Fra level 10 af og opad, modtager du 1 af hvert ved hvert level du opnår. Dette betyder, at du får stillet 3 nye muligheder af evner ved hvert andet level du opnår. Som nævnt tidligere i artiklen, kan du ikke lære evner som er over det level du er i. Hvis du ved et uheld kommer til at trykke på x-knappen, så skal du ikke bekymre dig. Dine valgmuligheder er ikke væk, de minimeres bare og kan åbnes igen, ved at trykke på bog ikonet: Du kan tjekke hvor mange Ability- og Talent Essence du har, ved at trykke på din karakter, og herefter på "Currency Tab", eller ved at trykke på "Character Development" boblen og så kigge i øverste højre hjørne. Talent evner Du ligger måske mærke til, at nogle evner under talenter, også kræver Ability Essence for at lære. Faktisk koster de fleste talenter, der oprindeligt krævede 1 Talent Essence at lære, et bestemt antal Ability Essence sammen med et enkelt Talent Essence. Disse kan du kun lære når du bliver stillet muligheden mellem at lære de 3 forskellige evner. Prøver du at lære dem gennem "Specialization tree" så kommer det ikke til at værke. Disse kan du heller ikke fjerne igen, medmindre du benytter dig af "Hand of Fate" konceptet igen. Hand of Fate Dette starter ved level 20, og ved hvert tiende level efter level 20, op til level 40, vil du modtage nogle "Hand of Fate" kort. Disse kort er fysiske ting, som du modtager i dit inventar. Hvis dit inventar er fyldt, modtager du kortene med posten - så frygt ikke. Udover at modtage disse kort ved hvert tiende level, kan du klare daglige missioner i level 60, som belønner dig med "Marks of Ascension" valutaen. Denne valuta kan du give til Silas Darkmoon, som befinder sig i alle storbyer, for at modtage flere "Hand of Fate" kort. Ydermere får du også ét gratis "Hand of Fate" kort ved blot at snakke med Silas Darkmoon og klare hans først mission. Dette er sådan kortene virker: # Højre klik på kortet som du finder i dit inventar # Du modtager nu, på samme måde som i level 1, tre evner du kan vælge mellem # Efter dette modtager du nu på samme måde tre evner, men denne gang er det tre evner du allerede har lært. Du skal nu vælge den evne du vil fralære dig, og udskifte med den nye evne du valgte i step 2. # Hvis du ikke ønsker at fralære dig nogle af de tre evner du fik stillet for dig, så skal du blot trykke på x-knappen i øverste højre hjørne. Det giver dig muligheden for at nulstille det kort du lige brugte, men du har nu et kort mindre. Hjælp til at lave builds Hvis du leder efter hjælp til at udvikle din karakter til at blive en bestemt rolle, så kan du med fordel læse disse guides: Caster Guide Healer Guide Tank Guide Og til at slutte af med Fra level 56 af og opefter ligger du måske mærke til, at du ikke længere modtager flere Ability Essence. Når du kommer i level 60, får du dog 5 Ability Essence, som du kan bruge til at lære nye evner under dine talenter. For eksempel, kan du lære "Penance" (som koster 3 Ability Essence). Du kan nu vælge at bruge dem lige som du vil - hvis du vil lære 5 evner, der koster 1 hver, så er det helt og aldeles op til dig selv. ''Bid mærke i, at disse evner også koster 1 Talent Essence at lære. ''